destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Darkness is Here
Darkness is Here is the Twelfth episode of Season 3 written by Sol and episode number 234 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary For a complete plot of Darkness is Here, go here. 'ONE MONTH LATER --' As we pick up from where we left our hero's, no one is in a good spot. Prue and Wyatt struggle to fix their differences, Melinda and Damon's relationship is all but in shatters, and the Darkness is finally freed from his prison. As he works on building his army and creating a weapon that can protect as well as defend demons, he makes his first move against the Halliwell's; unleashing a Harpy upon them. The Destined Ones are forced to put their personal and professional issues aside when it attacks, and when humans start to be affected by The Darkness' presence on earth. As the second and final part of Season 3 kicks off, a new plan is set in motion, a decision is made, and an identity is revealed. Will any of them survive what is to come? Or will The Darkness defeat The Light? The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Uncredited *Unknown actor as Inspector *Unknown actors as Demons *Unknown actor as Politician *Unknown actor as Thief *Unknown actors and actresses as P3 customers Magical Notes Powers and Abilities * Pyrokinesis; Gadreel * Molecular Acceleration; Tamora * Orbing; Wyatt, Tamora * Sparkling; Gadreel * Mind Manipulation; Gadreel * Smoking; Sienna * Laser Bolts; Sienna * Molecular Immobilization; Melinda * Beaming; Prue * Shimmering; Damon * Cryokinesis; Prue * Spell Casting; Power of Three * Electrokinesis; Gadreel * Healing; Wyatt * Resurrection/Summoning; Gadreel Spells * To Vanquish a Harpy; Cast by the Power of Three to vanquish Sienna. Artifacts * Gadreel's Athame's * Looking Mirror Locations * Golden Gate National Cemetery; * The Underworld; * San Francisco Police Department; * P3; Trivia * Darkness is Coming is the slogan for Season 3 of Destined, and was the temporary name of this episode before it was changed to Darkness is Here. * This episode picks up a month and a half after the previous ones. * We will see how humans are starting to be affected by the Darkness' presence on the earth. * Melinda will make a decision about her and Damon's relationship that could change everything. * Wyatt and Prue's relationship is rocky and they are struggling to sort out their differences. * Prue lays flowers at a tree, which is Conrad's memorial. She lays white and yellow daisies. * Prue gives a recap of recent events to Conrad's tree. ** Prue states that New Years has passed. The Halliwell's celebrated at P3 ** Cassandra's birthday happened over the time jump, making her 18-19 years old for this episode. They celebrated her birthday at P3. ** The Destined Ones haven't found Gadreel yet, but Wyatt is doing everything he can to find him. ** Tamora has become a demon hunter, obsessed with finding Ignatius. It is also mentioned that Tam hasn't seen Sebastian in weeks, as his new charges are on the other side of the world. ** Prue says that the Elders don't know about "him" (presumably Gadreel/Ignatius) and that they got orders from above to assign Tam to Sebastian and didn't question these orders. ** Mel and Damon still aren't talking, as Mel hasn't forgiven him and refuses to talk to him. ** Prue has forgiven Wyatt and he has become the husband that she always wanted him to be. They have been seeing Dr. Morrison to work through everything else, and it has been helping. They also enrolled in a group that helps people that are control freaks like Prue and Wyatt. * Gadreel watched Prue the whole time she was visiting Conrad's tree, and after she walked away, he burned the flowers she left for Conrad. * Wyatt, Chris, Damon, and Tamora go demon hunting. * The Elders removed Tam from charge duty so she can focus on finding Ignatius/Gadreel. * Prue and Wyatt have an appointment with Dr. Morrison. * A beggar warns Cass that "they" are coming. He goes on to prophesize about Gadreel. * Gadreel infects a prophet with darkness. * Gadreel is having demons make athames for him and Ignatius. The athames have Gadreel's blood in them. * Ignatius gathered three men; a thief, a murder, and a politician. ** The murderer killed his wife, as she betrayed him with his best friend. * Prue and Wyatt are headed in the right direction, and Prue has forgiven him but wants him to prove that he believes in their relationship. * Cass makes a visit to the police station looking for the prophet/beggar. * Melinda and Damon break up. * A fight breaks out at P3. This is presumably because of the Darkness being on earth as one woman stated that "he has come to rule". * Gadreel kills Sienna (again) for hurting Prue. * Prue and Gadreel meet when he runs into her. * Barbas has returned. Music * 'What I've Done' by Linkin Park * 'Closer' by The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Season 3